New Kid
New Kid is the first episode of the Messin' With Sasquatch series episodes, and the 51st episode of Dick Figures. Plot Sasquatch schools Red & Blue on how to be a bully! Characters *Red (antagonist) *Blue (semi-antagonist) *Sasquatch (semi-antagonist) *Stacy *Mr. Dingleberry *Lord Tourettes (cameo) Transcript (The episode starts with the MESSIN' WITH SASQUATCH poster, as it then shows Sasquatch peeking at a high school. He runs towards the front door, and is about to open it, but as it cuts to the inside of the building, he lifts up the entire wall. People start screaming, as it suddenly shows Stacy in front of Sasquatch.) Stacy: Oh my god, I love his beard! Are you like, a senior or something? (It pans over to Red and Blue near the school lockers.) Blue: Man, that new kid thinks he's so cool with his facial hair all over his body. Red: Yeah! That big hairy dude's having it all the ladies! (floats) What do we do? Blue: Let's put gum in his fur, then I'll have to cut it out and it'll look all lub-sided, and it'll look so stupid. Red: (punches Blue's cheek) Hell naw! I got something better! (points to a poster) Tonight's the lose your viginity before you go to college dance. Let's prank that Sasquatch in front of everyone! (It cuts to the party room, as Mr. Dingleberry walks on the stage.) Mr. Dingleberry: And now presenting the prom king and queen, or should I say prom king kong! Get it? (coughing is heard off-screen) Is anyone even listening to me? (Sasquatch walks onto the stage with Stacy hanging onto his arm. It then pans up to Red and Blue with beef jerky in a bucket.) Blue: Is that, jerky? Red: Yeah! Jerky for a jerk! Let the wild pranking start! (Red throws the beef jerky onto Sasquatch as he gets covered it in. He then screams in anger.) Red: Uh oh. (Sasquatch rips down the curtain, as Red and Blue fall on the ground. Sasquatch charges at them.) Red: Wanna dance Sas? (sunglasses appear on his head) Let's dance. (The DJ turns the music up, as Red dodges under Sasquatch as he tries to attack him.) Red: (dances) Whoa! You got nothin'! You got nothin' son! (The crowd laughs at Sasquatch, as he looks upset, then roars in anger.) Red: Uh oh. (Sasquatch throws Red into the crowd as he screams. He then turns to Blue.) Blue: W-Wait! What did I do?! (Sasquatch slams Blue through the ground. Suddenly, a pair of sunglasses falls into Sasquatch's hand. He eats it, then spits it out.) (Episode ends) Trivia *This is the first Dick Figures episode to be released in 2015. *The episode takes place during Red and Blue's college years. *Blue still has his teeth and leg braces, which were first seen in Dick Figures: The Movie. *The episode advertises beef jerky. Running Gags Episode Ending normal letter I's, the Dick Figures logo shakes, and shows the last part of the original DF ending logo. Red Floating Red floats twice in the episode. Auto-Tune Usage None. Gallery New Kid 1.png New Kid 2.png New Kid 3.png New Kid 4.png New Kid 5.png New Kid 6.png New Kid 7.png New Kid 8.png New Kid 9.png New Kid 10.png New Kid 11.png New Kid 12.png New Kid 13.png New Kid 14.png New Kid 15.png New Kid 16.png New Kid 17.png New Kid 18.png New Kid 19.png New Kid 20.png New Kid 21.png New Kid 22.png New Kid 23.png New Kid 24.png Category:Episodes Category:Short episodes